


Strani amori

by Naco



Category: Nodame Cantabile
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche se non era un tipo che tendeva ad esternare così facilmente i propri sentimenti e i propri pensieri, Chiaki Shin’ichi poteva dire di essere eterosessuale al cento per cento. [...] Perciò, il fatto che il cuore gli stesse battendo all’impazzata per il semplice fatto che Mine-kun gli era passato accanto e l’aveva salutato con un sorriso a trentadue denti era un puro caso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strani amori

  
Anche se non era un tipo che tendeva ad esternare così facilmente i propri sentimenti e i propri pensieri, Chiaki Shin’ichi poteva dire di essere eterosessuale al cento per cento.  
Lo dimostrava inequivocabilmente il fatto che, anche se ormai erano trascorsi alcuni anni dacché non aveva una compagna, una fidanzata, lui, l’aveva avuta. E tutti potevano testimoniarlo: si trattava di Saiko Tagaya, cantante lirica, la cui voce l’aveva catturato fin dal primo assolo.  
Quindi, parlandoci chiaro, lui non era omosessuale.  
Non che lui avesse qualcosa contro di loro, eh, ci mancherebbe altro; nonostante Masumi a volte gli facesse un po’ paura, per il modo in cui lo guardava, lo considerava un bravo ragazzo e un musicista abbastanza bravo. Migliorabile, ma bravo.  
Quindi, ricapitolando, lui sapeva di non essere omosessuale, come sapeva che contro i gay lui non aveva niente.  
Perciò, il fatto che il cuore gli stesse battendo all’impazzata per il semplice fatto che Mine gli era passato accanto e l’aveva salutato con un sorriso a trentadue denti era un puro caso.  
Il batticuore dipendeva soltanto dal fatto che pochi giorni dopo ci sarebbe il concerto con la Rising Star Orchestra e lui, ovviamente, non aveva idea di cosa avrebbero combinato, ecco. Perciò non aveva senso che lui rimanesse lì come un imbambolato a chiedersi perché e per come.  
Però, dannazione, Mine poteva anche smetterla di sorridere in quel modo così cretino!

 

“Senpai, va tutto bene? Sei così pallido e sudato!”  
Le prove non erano durate tanto, solo due ore – troppo, troppo poco per i suoi standard; ma tutti avevano da fare, tra lezioni, concorsi e chissà che altra diavoleria, e ci si era messa pure Nodame, presentandosi con una montagna di onigiri di dubbia provenienza, preparati probabilmente da lei “come spuntino per una pausa salutare” – eppure, gli erano sembrate durare almeno il triplo – e non certo per l’impegno profuso dai musicisti, ovviamente.  
E tutto per colpa _sua_ , maledizione! Perché continuava ad agitarsi e costringerlo a riprenderlo ogni tre minuti? Non era la prima volta che suonava con Kiyora, quindi non aveva senso che si sentisse nervoso per una cosa così stupida, come non era neanche un evento così eccezionale il fatto che si sarebbero esibiti per un concerto pubblico, quindi anche questa motivazione non quadrava.  
“Va tutto bene, Nodame. Sono solo un po’ stanco.”  
“Certo, senpai, è normale, Il concerto sta per avvicinarsi. Che ne dici di mangiare questi onigiri preparati da me con tanto amore? Vedrai che ti sentirai subito meglio!”  
Chiaki lanciò un’occhiataccia prima alla ragazza poi al suo improponibile spuntino e decise semplicemente di ignorarla: ci mancava soltanto un mal di stomaco per avvelenamento e nervosismo!  
“Ma senpai, perché-!”  
Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, ignorando l’ennesimo elogio che la pianista stava facendo della propria cucina e si diresse verso le aule di musica, sicuro che concentrarsi sul lavoro avrebbe potuto solo giovare alla sua salute, mentale e soprattutto fisica.  
Fu percorrendo i corridoi della scuola che lo notò: Mine era accanto al distributore delle bevande e stava parlando con Kuroki, probabilmente del concerto.  
“Anche Kiyora è nervosa. Vi state preoccupando troppo, voi due. E’ stato solo un periodo negativo, può capitare. Vedrai che al concerto andrà tutto bene e il concorso sarà solo un brutto ricordo da dimenticare.” Stava infatti dicendo Mine.  
“Kiyora-san è fortunata ad avere te, Mine-kun.” C’era un che di triste, in quelle parole, e Chiaki lo colse subito, ma Mine era troppo preso a ridere come un cretino per il complimenti ricevuto che neanche se ne accorse.  
‘Il solito idiota insensibile. Mi chiedo cosa ci trovi Kiyora in lui!’ si era quindi ritrovato a pensare e, in un attimo, fu accanto ai due ragazzi.  
“Invece di ridertela come uno stupido, pensa ad esercitarti, Mine. La tua performance di oggi è stata un disastro.” Commentò implacabile.  
Non era vero, lui lo sapeva; non che avesse suonato magnificamente, ma c’erano stati giorni peggiori.  
“Ehi, Chiaki! Non ti sembra di esagerare? E’ da stamattina che mi guardi in modo strano! Se ti ho fatto qualcosa, dillo chiaramente!” controbatté piccato.  
Cosa gli aveva fatto? _Cosa gli aveva fatto?!_ E osava anche chiederlo?  
“C’è da chiederlo? Hai suonato malissimo e il concerto è tra pochi giorni: come posso permetterti di salire sul palco?”  
“Ma veramente, Chiaki…”  
Kuroki cercò di intervenire a difesa dell’altro, ma il direttore d’orchestra sembrò non averlo neanche sentito.  
“Ora, vieni con me. Ti farò sentire io come si suona davvero Brahms!”

 

Che Chiaki fosse ad un livello nettamente superiore a quello dell’amico era fuori discussione. Mine lo sapeva, come anche Chiaki ne era a conoscenza. E tuttavia, il suo corpo non aveva resistito: doveva far sentire la superiorità della sua tecnica su quella dell’altro; era una necessità che avvertiva con violenza, come quando prendeva una partitura e sentiva che era quello, il pezzo che doveva dirigere, e nessun altro.  
Quando il brano finì, il silenzio cadde nella stanza e per la prima volta Chiaki si rese conto di un elemento fondamentale, a cui inizialmente non aveva prestato attenzione.  
Lì dentro c’erano soltanto loro due.  
E improvvisamente, senza capirne il motivo, si sentì gelare.  
Mine non aveva ancora aperto bocca, consapevole della propria inferiorità, ma anche amareggiato: Chiaki aveva voluto svilirlo completamente, e lui sapeva di non avere la forza e le capacità per poter ribattere a una simile sfida. Si chiese cosa avesse potuto fare di male all’amico per avere un simile trattamento, quel giorno; eppure, nonostante avesse vagliato varie ipotesi, nessuna gli era sembrata appropriata. Faceva quindi veramente così schifo?  
“Chiaki…”  
La voce del musicista era triste, demoralizzata, malinconica. Non era abitato a vederlo in quello stato, visto che solitamente il ragazzo era un tipo solare e raramente si faceva abbattere dalla avversità.  
Sì, lui, Chiaki Shin’ichi, l’aveva sconfitto su tutta la linea. Aveva creduto che ne avrebbe gioito; aveva pensato che, in quel modo, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per la giornataccia d’inferno che gli aveva fatto passare; e invece, tutto quello che provava era un grande, enorme, incommensurabile senso di colpa.  
“Credo… sì, credo di aver capito…”  
Perché non la smetteva, maledizione? Perché non lo mandava male, perché non gli rispondeva a tono?  
“Se non mi vuoi può nell’orchestra, io…”  
“Idiota.”  
Fu un attimo.  
Chiaki con un passo veloce annullò lo spazio che c’era tra loro due e baciò il compagno di tante performance.  
“Chiaki-senpai, eccoti finalmente! Se non ti vanno gli onigiri, ho sempre il sushi che…”  
“Mine, Kuroki-kun mi ha detto che eri qui e così…”  
“Chiaki-sama! Anche Masumi-chan vuole esercitar…”  
“….”

Cinque paia di occhi continuarono a fissarsi per un lasso di tempo che sembrò infinito, senza che nessuno dei presenti riuscisse a trovare il coraggio di aprire bocca.  
Fu il piatto di sushi che Nodame aveva ancora tra le mani a reagire per tutti, cadendo per terra e rompendosi in mille pezzi, provocando un rumore sordo e svegliandoli così da quella sottospecie di stato di trance in cui si trovavano.  
Chiaki si allontanò disgustato, neanche avesse appena baciato un essere in decomposizione – che, nella sua personale concezione era più o meno la stessa cosa -, seguito da Mine, che aveva avuto la stessa reazione per motivi neanche troppo diversi dai suoi.  
Kiyora scoppiò in lacrime, sicura che, dopo la sconfitta al concorso, scoprire che il suo fidanzato era omosessuale fosse la naturale prosecuzione di quel periodo del cavolo; Masumi chan, chiedendosi perché, visto che era anche lui un uomo, Chiaki non avesse scelto lui invece di Mine, semplicemente, svenne; Nodame invece, ancora incredula, si avvicinò al senpai sgranando i suoi grandi occhioni castani.  
“Chiak-senpai…. Perché non me l’hai detto?” domandò sconvolta.  
“C’è… c’è un equivoco!” tentò di giustificarsi lui, senza sapere bene cosa dire e ovviamente evitando di guardare Mine negli occhi.  
“Io… non sapevo che tu fossi un otaku amante dello yaoi come i fanwriter che ho conosciuto in internet!”  
“Ma che yaoi! A me gli uomini non piacciono!”  
“Ma, Chiaki-senpai, non c’è niente di male ad ammettere che eri incuriosito!”  
“Non ero incuriosito da nulla! E’ stato… non so cosa mi sia preso, ecco! E’ da stamattina che mi sento strano!”  
“Da stamattina?”  
Nodame parve fermarsi a meditare un secondo, e questo diede a Chiaki la certezza che, in qualche modo, lei c’entrasse qualcosa.  
“Che mi hai fatto?”  
Nodame indietreggiò, mentre il ragazzo avanzava minaccioso.  
“Ma niente, senpai! Ieri ho provato ad ipnotizzarti, sai, l’avevo visto fare in tv e così…”  
“E hai fatto in modo che mi innamorassi di questo qui?”  
“Come sarebbe questo qui?!”  
Ma Chiaki lo ignorò, non sapeva se arrabbiato più per il fatto di essere stato aggirato da Nodame, oppure per essere stato costretto a baciare Mine.  
“Avanti, senpai, non è successo nulla. Stai bene, no? Mentre ti stavo ipnotizzando è squillato il telefono, ho risposto, ed era Mine, quindi ci sarà stato un piccolo errore…” tentò di spiegare lei, omettendo ovviamente il fatto che era stata interrotta proprio mentre stava per chiedere al suo senpai di innamorarsi di lei e le vere motivazioni che l’avevano spinta a improvvisarsi maga da strapazzo.  
“Piccolo errore?! Ma io ti…”  
“Senpai, calmati! Hai _solo_ baciato Mine-kun!”  
Se possibile, la rabbia di Chiaki esplose ancora più violenta e ben presto tutta la scuola si ritrovò a chiedersi perché diavolo una studentessa dai capelli castani fosse inseguita da un direttore d’orchestra e da tre componenti della Rising Star Orchestra .  
Non che a Nodame quella strana situazione spaventasse più di tanto: del resto, bene o male, il suo esperimento aveva avuto un insperato successo...

**Author's Note:**

> Erano eoni che sognavo di scrivere una storia del genere, con un Chiaki IC che si innamora di Mine senza però tradire Nodame. XD E, anche questa volta, l’Estemporanea (e il prompt numero 7) indetta da Criticoni mi ha aiutata. XD  
> La storia nei miei piani doveva essere più lunga, ma alla fine il tempo è questo, l’idea pure e quindi non vedo perché aspettare. XD L’idea dell’ipnosi non l’ho inventata io, ma c’è nel manga e ha una funzione a dir poco fondamentale per il proseguimento della storia.  
> Solarial, questa storia è tutta per te: scusa per averci messo così tanto a scriverla! XD


End file.
